Turbo K.O.
Turbo K.O., or T.K.O. for short, is a major antagonist in the 2017 series OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes ''serving as the titular main antagonist of the episode of the same name.'' He is the sentient concentration of K.O.'s anger and frustration as well as his greatest fear. He is voiced by Courtenay Taylor. History In "Face Your Fears", in order to help Mr. Gar face his fear of Laserblast, K.O. decides to summon a "powerful villain" and unleashes a dark purple blob that takes his form. When asked by Enid, K.O. describes the blob as being what came out of him last time he played the Face of Fear game, guessing that what ever it is must be his greatest fear. After the blob destroys Laserblast, K.O. lets it back into his brain, stating that he'll see it again in his nightmares. This foreshadows T.K.O.'s full appearance in "T.K.O.". In "T.K.O.", after feeling weak, unappreciated and not respected by Enid, Rad and Mr. Gar, K.O. decides to take a shortcut to power offered by a robed man called "Shadowy Figure". In the woods, Shadowy Figure then explains that, in order to become powerful, K.O. must harness his anger and hatred. While this initially fails, K.O. grows even more frustrated and is able to unleash and grow his anger to the point where it takes over his body and imprisons his real personality. As Enid, Rad and Gar's Bodega are about to be destroyed by a blast from Mega Darrell, K.O. arrives and destroys him in a single strike. When Enid congratulates K.O. for saving them, he states that he now referrers to himself as Turbo K.O., or T.K.O. for short. The next day, while Carol is driving T.K.O. to work, she states that they should talk about his new form, only to be ignored. In Gar's Bodega, T.K.O. mops the floor in a lazy and uninterested fashion and refuses to acknowledge his friends, making Enid and Rad realize that their is something off about him. The two then try to make K.O. happy, however, when Enid calls T.K.O. "cute", he snaps and challenges them to a Power Battle. T.K.O. then attacks his coworkers, punching Rad out of the store and into orbit and chasing Enid on to the roof. Rad, having fallen back to Earth and nearly broken his skeleton, attempts to stall T.K.O. while Enid formulates a plan, although T.K.O. breaks through his telekinetic hold and slams him into the pavement. Enid then summons Carol, who attempts to talk T.K.O. down, however, T.K.O. only gets angrier and smashes the sign to the Bodega. Mr. Gar then arrives and, being coaxed by Carol, reveals that he truly values K.O. as both a hero and an employee, although T.K.O. only gets more frustrated, stating that Gar's compliments no longer have any meaning to him. T.K.O., now angrier than ever, unleashes a powerful energy wave that knocks everyone to the ground. As T.K.O. prepares to strike Carol, he punches himself in the face and is sucked into his mind. In his mind, K.O. reveals that he had escaped his imprisonment and begins fighting with his dark self. Before long, T.K.O. begins beating down on K.O., stating that he will never be a hero without him and that he is superior to him in every way. K.O., remembering what his mother had taught him about the path to power, forgets his anger and focuses, managing to avoid T.K.O.'s attacks, re-imprison him and take control of his body again. In "Stop Attacking the Plaza", K.O., Rad, Enid and Teamster are seen cleaning up the aftermath of T.K.O.'s rampage, all while they are unknowingly watched by Lord Boxman. In "Let's Have a Stakeout", after seeing Shadowy Figure in a security video, K.O. recalls how he manipulated him into becoming T.K.O. and nearly destroying the Plaza. Later, while K.O. is fighting with Shadowy Figure, Shadowy Figure taunts and insults K.O. for being weak, disobeying Mr. Gar and allowing him to steal the Glorbs from the temple, resulting in K.O. unleashing his anger and beginning to transform into T.K.O. However, before he can transform, K.O. depowers himself, refusing to give into his anger and give Shadowy Figure what he wants. In "KO's Video Channel", while Enid and Rad are watching the videos on K.O.'s channel, it is shown that T.K.O. made a video in which he expresses his frustration at nobody understanding him. When T.K.O. starts yelling at Carol for interrupting the video, Enid opts to skip the video, stating that it got "too real". In "Mystery Science Fair 201X", upon seeing Shadowy Figure's POW Card, Dendy begins to ask K.O. about his "turbonic form", becoming interested. After Ms. Quantum commands her students to have a project ready for the science fair the next day, Dendy tells K.O. that, for their project, she plans on unleashing T.K.O. in order to discover what triggers K.O.'s transformation. Although reluctant at first, K.O. agrees to the task, and Dendy takes them both to her secret lab in the school, where she puts K.O. through a series of physically grueling tasks while measuring how close he is to transforming, making no progress. While the two are eating pizza together, K.O. becomes frustrated with the olives on his pizza, and Dendy realizes that a variety of emotions and the feeling powerlessness are what makes him transform. With this in mind, Dendy gets K.O. to play a videogame simulation in which Enid, Rad and Mr. Gar are trapped in a plasma fire with only time for him to save one of his friends, leaving K.O. emotionally devastated. Because of this, K.O. transforms into T.K.O. and, after smashing through Dendy's emergency containment unit, begins wrecking her entire lab, before sadistically preparing to destroy her first and most precious experiment. Dendy soon realizes how horribly she had treated K.O. and apologizes, which ends up taking away T.K.O.'s power. Dendy saves T.K.O. from falling, leaving her first experiment to be destroyed, and asks for forgiveness, transforming T.K.O. back into K.O.. K.O. forgives Dendy and states that he had slightly more control over T.K.O. this time, suggesting that they continue studying his transformation in the future. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': T.K.O. is immensely strong, quite possibly the strongest character in the series seen so far. At a base level, he is powerful enough to destroy both Mr. Gar's fear of Laserblast and Mega Darrel in a single blow, both of which being far more powerful that K.O. himself. Additionally, the angrier T.K.O. gets, the stronger he will become. While how strong he can get is unknown, at best, he was able to single-handedly beat Enid, Rad, A Real Magic Skeleton, Brandon, Carol, and Mr. Gar all at once. *'High Combat Proficiency': T.K.O. is an incredibly skilled fighter, being able to keep up with and surpass foes who had arguably more combat experience and were better at forming combat strategies. He is also shown to be a match for K.O. when the two fight, blocking and countering almost all of his attacks blow for blow. *'Electrokinesis': T.K.O. can generate electricity from the palms of his hands and use it to both attack and lift himself into the air. *'Ergokinesis': T.K.O. can fire extremely powerful blasts of energy from his hands. Once he becomes mad enough, he can unleash incredibly powerful energy waves that can knock even Mr. Gar and Carol, two of the most powerful fighters in the series, to their knees. *'Teleportation': Inside K.O.'s mind, T.K.O. had the ability to teleport short distances. Gallery Images Hqdefault (2)-0.jpg|right|200x200px|Turbo K.O. exhibiting his powers. Download (35)-0.jpg|T.K.O. being unleashed. Images (35)-0.jpg Images (41)-0.jpg Images (40)-0.jpg 483e5d03899e63abae2190cb3b3ef48c5baf97d7_hq.jpg|T.K.O. being reimprisoned Videos OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes! KO's Video Channel Cartoon Network Trivia *T.K.O.'s rage based strength is likely a parody of/homage to various rage based transformations seen in multiple anime and video games. *In "Mystery Science Fair 201X", T.K.O. hints about slightly caring for K.O. when he angrily berates Dendy for treating K.O. like a lab rat. Navigation Category:Dark Forms Category:Fighter Category:Alter-Ego Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Elementals Category:Thought-Forms Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Delusional Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Necessary Evil Category:Pawns Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anarchist Category:Kids Category:Parody/Homage Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Possessor Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:OK K.O. Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Amoral Category:Twin/Clone Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Abusers Category:Fragmental Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Energy Beings Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Mischievous Category:Psychological Abusers